The present invention relates generally to key holders, and more particularly to a key holder for holding a plurality of keys and formed so that a selected key may be isolated from the other keys.
A wide variety of key holders and key chains have been known heretofore. Typically, they represent attempts to provide a device which will allow for easy attachment and detachment of keys while substantially eliminating the possibility of accidental loss of keys. One disadvantage of many of these key holders is that they have clasps which can inadvertently release or break after repeated use. Another disadvantage of many of these key holders is that they are often made of multiple parts and they are more likely to release or break than a key holder of unitary construction. Yet another disadvantage of many of these key holders is that they do not provide a convenient mechanism for segregating one or more keys from the others so that the keys can be more conveniently used.